Spiderman Homecoming - ViewerDiscretion Recommended
by ILikeCookiesLoads
Summary: YouTube is a dangerous place, it has a lot of videos on it, some of which Tony wished he hadn't seen while watching old Spiderman videos.


"You know, really sorry but," a web threw the guy back against a wall, "that isn't yours," Peter picked up a kids toy handing it to a sweet little girl.

The girl looked up at Peter and he smiled before quickly getting up, his makeshift mask and goggles not the best protection for his identity.

Then he left, flying between the tall buildings of New York, then the video ended and Tony was left with a smile.

This was the video that Tony had first seen of Spiderman, and it had made him believe in the big heart of the kid, even if it was another, more impressive video that proved the kid could take the life of a superhero on. Taking a glance at the playlist some fan had made for his hero, he saw that there were both old and new videos of Spiderman. A couple of videos by someone else theorizing on how the kid did what he did, something Tony himself had theorized on, he really needed to sit down and ask the kid one day.

Then he saw a specific video, a warning in the title saying it was not for all audiences, viewer discretion is recommended. Tony frowned, his curiosity getting the best of him, he clicked the video, expecting it to be some kind of joke.

The warning showed up once more at the beginning of the video, with a timer that gave him time to click out of the video, Tony raised an eyebrow, then the video started, it seemed like the typical Spiderman video, before the suit, Peter stood with his red hoodie in front of a couple of men with guns pointed at the kid, behind the kid civilians stood looking way more scared.

If Tony saw this site now, even with the suit, Tony would feel his heart speed up, seeing the kid in the stupid hoodie against armed criminals, well it made him freeze, even though he knew this was a while ago and Peter was fine.

"Look, let the civilians leave and we won't have any trouble!" Peter shouted, sounding uncertain yet loud and clear.

"Look, kid, stop playing dress up and get the hell out of here!"

"I am not a kid, and I am not playing dress up."

A loud shot made Tony miss a beat, a black mark was on the road next to Peter, but Peter didn't move.

"I'm not backing down."

"Fine," the criminal took a step forward, "play the hero," a gun aimed straight at Peter.

Another shot could be heard, civilians suddenly ran in the opposite direction, Peter didn't move, he stood there defiant, his shoulder was bleeding, yet he showed no signs of pain.

This, this scared the men with guns, they backed up.

Peter took a step forwards, glaring, "drop your weapons," his voice showed no sign of the pain.

The men did as they were told, they ran away, but without weapons Peter had no fear of throwing some quick webs with his good arm, sticking them to the wall, once they were immobilized, Peter couldn't pretend anymore, so he collapsed, hitting the ground hard, nobody moved to help him and he was still for a moment, but then he managed to get up, stuck some web to his shoulder, and left, like nothing, like he hadn't been shot and lost blood and collapsed on the street.

Tony wondered if Peter had gotten himself to a hospital, Tony told himself that the kid must have, no way did he treat a bullet wound himself, but then again, Tony knew, deep inside, Peter wouldn't have gone to a hospital, Peter was stubborn, too stubborn.

But this YouTube video wasn't a single video, it was a compilation.

Tony saw Peter, with the red hoodie, it looked like they would all be old Spiderman ones. The kid was on a road, moving civilians onto balconies in a desperate attempt to stop them from being hit by a speeding car, but he quickly realized the car was faster so he did the only thing he could do, got in front of the car with his arms out, he managed to stop the car, managed to hold it back, but he was still thrown back, still landed on the ground with his leg at a weird angle, but Peter didn't pause, he got up and ran to the car, pulling out the drive and dragging him away from the car that was now on fire, shouting at civilians to move away.

Peter stood there, placing his weight on a broken leg as he saved people, both good and bad people.

In the next video Peter's web slingers malfunctioned and he hit the ground hard, clearly bleeding from his head.

Another video where Peter was stabbed.

A video where he fell in a lake and took way too long to come out.

Finally Tony gave in, turning the computer of, and staring at his hands, God, he needed to talk to the kid. He pulled out his phone and without caring the day, the time or any other factor he phoned. The kid took way longer than usual to pick up, but he did.

"Mr Stark?"

"Peter, we need to talk, I am going to send a car to get you."

"Now?" Peter asked, "what happened?"

"I just need to talk..." Tony paused, "what are you doing right now?"

"Oh, just, school..."

Tony sat down, "finish school, I'll have someone pick you up afterwards, you can spend the night here..."

"Okay... but, what is wrong?"

"Nothing, just, me being a worried old man."

Peter raised an eyebrow that Tony couldn't see, "okay, Mr Stark, I will see you later then."

Tony hung up, put the phone down and sighed, he took in a deep breath before phoning Happy, telling him to pick Peter up from school, bring him back, not telling him why.

That evening, Tony was sitting on the sofa, he though that maybe by the time Peter got back he would have relaxed, but instead he watched more YouTube, saw more stuff, and was impossibly stressed by now.

Peter entered, looking uncertain, "Mr Stark?"

Tony looked up, he saw Peter, his eyes darted to the shoulder, the head, the leg, and he saw it, he saw wounds and cracks and blood, he knew it wasn't really there, but he looked away, gestured for Peter to sit, the kid obediently did, sitting on the sofa next to him, the kid noticed the older mans distress and reached out a hand to place on his back.

"Mr Stark? Are you okay?"

There was a moment of silence before Tony dared look back at the kid, "I'm sorry... I've been watching YouTube and..."

Peter tilted his head in question.

"You got shot once..."

Peter turned around, gave a small and awkward laugh, scratched his head, embarrassed, "I was a bit careless back then, that was a long time ago though..."

"Did you go to a hospital after it? Get your wound treated?" Tony looked hopeful.

"Well..." Peter looked away, "I really couldn't, it's not like I'm a normal human you know?"

Tony looked down, horrified, "and your leg?"

"Mr Stark... I heal faster than normal people."

"I know that... but you still aren't immortal! It must still hurt!"

Peter looked down, "it hurt a lot but... I couldn't think about that, there were people in need of saving!"

Tony looked at the kid, and that's all he was, a kid, a fifteen year old kid, yet he had been hurt, seriously hurt, and he had prioritized others before himself, he had taken care of himself, not looked for help, not let others help.

Tony pulled Peter close, hugged him tight, Peter looked up shocked, but realizing it was a hug, hugged back.

"Don't you dare, do anything like in those videos, ever again!" he was almost crying.

"I am sorry, Mr Stark."

"Kid, come on, I want a doctor to give you a full check, for anything that might not of cured perfectly, after that we will eat and I will show you your room."

Peter nodded, "thanks Mr Stark."

Tony smiled, "it's Tony."

Peter smiled back and nodded, "thanks."

Tony took in a deep breath, when those videos happened, Peter was alone, but now, Peter had Tony, Peter wasn't alone, and if anything happened, he wouldn't be alone, he would be here, with Tony, a doctor, care and love and appreciation. Peter wasn't alone, Peter was protected, by Tony.


End file.
